Día de picnic
by Nagi w
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Alya y los chicos pasan un día en el parque para celebrarlo. Aunque parece que no todos están enterados de la fecha tan especial... ¿Es posible que Nino no sepa que es el cumpleaños de su novia?


**Disclamer: primero de todo. No, Miraculous Ladybug no es mío, pero Chat Noir si lo es. O quizá no, pero se puede soñar. ¿Qué voy a decir? DjWifi es canon, mi reacción no se puede explicar con palabras. Amo esa ship como amo taaaantas más...**

 **Bueno, ¡disfrutad el fic!**

La hierba se mecía al son del viento en ese cálido día. Alya apartó a algunas hormigas traviesas que trataban de llegar hasta la cesta de picnic en la que estaba toda la comida guardada.

Ese día era su cumple y no podía imaginar un plan mejor, estaba pasándolo con su mejor amiga, el chico que le gustaba a esta y su novio. Sí, ese que no le había dicho absolutamente nada relacionado con la fecha tan especial.

–Que buen día, ¿no? –formuló de nuevo aquella pregunta.

–Es la tercera vez que lo dices en quince minutos, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Nino entre confundido y preocupado. Seguía sin darse por aludido.

Era el último en llegar, por lo que no había presenciado el intercambio de regalos por parte de sus amigos. Marinette le había regalado una de esas pulseras de amistad eterna y Adrien un soporte para su cámara, así se le haría más fácil grabar a Ladybug.

Él por otro lado no le había dedicado ni un felicidades. No sería por falta de pistas, llevaba toda la semana rondando el tema del picnic tan especial que iba a organizar, aunque su novio no la había hecho mucho caso. Ni siquiera le mensajeaba como antes, ya no entendía ni qué estaba pasando.

–¿Tenéis planes para luego? –preguntó Marinette, tratando de ayudar al notar cómo su mejor amiga comenzaba a enfadarse.

–¿Para luego? No especialmente, ¿vamos a la bolera? –propuso Nino con esa energía que le caracterizaba.

–No me apetece bolera hoy –fue la escueta, y algo seca, contestación de Alya.

–¡Pues al cine! ¡O al teatro! –cada nueva proposición era recibida con un bufido aún más fuerte que el anterior. Llegaría un momento en el que se quedaría sin aire solo por bufar– ¿Y si ponemos música?

Enseguida agarró su reproductor y puso una que a su novia le gustaba bastante. Hasta él se había dado cuenta del ambiente tan extraño que se estaba generando al rededor de ella. Le lanzaba extrañas miradas a sus amigos, que no sabían muy bien qué decir o hacer.

Adrien subía y bajaba los hombros de forma tensa, como si estuviese callándose un secreto muy importante. No podía decirlo o empeoraría las cosas y Marinette y él tendrían que presenciar una discusión de pareja. Ni de lejos se arriesgaba a eso.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de canciones más, hasta que comenzó a sonar una que Alya no conocía. Enseguida le llamó la atención y no era para menos:

 _Je suis une fille comme les autres._

 _Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal,_

 _Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug !_

 _Papillon noir, Paris mystère,_

 _C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange,_

 _La magie noire, me désespère,_

 _Et la chat noir n'est pas un ange._

 _Amour chassé-croisé,_

 _Mon coeur aime Adrien._

 _Mais lui ne veut m'aimer que lorsque je deviens…_

 _Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur,_

 _Lady magique et Lady chance !_

 _Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur,_

 _Être héroïque en cas d'urgence !_

 _ **C'est moi Chat Noir, toujours présent,**_

 _ **J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants.**_

 _ **Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment,**_

 _ **Je me bagarre, éperdument.**_

 _Amour chassé-croisé,_

 _J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien,_

 _Celle qui ne peut m'aimer quand elle vit son destin …_

 _Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur,_

 _Lady magique et Lady chance !_

 _Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur,_

 _Être héroïque en cas d'urgence !_

 _Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur,_

 _Lady magique et Lady chance !_

 _Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur,_

 _Être héroïque en cas d'urgence !_

Su reacción fue la de un gato sometido a más estímulos de los que puede procesar. Comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia todas direcciones, desde Nino hasta Marinette y Adrien, varias veces.

–¿Qué…? –apenas pudo preguntar, unos brazos escuálidos la envolvieron.

–Feliz cumpleaños –le susurró su novio.

–¡Todo fue cosa suya! –se adelantó Marinette– la letra, la música… todo.

–¿Y vuestras voces las ha añadido por ordenador? –preguntó sarcástica, temblando de la emoción. Seguía sin procesar.

–Nosotros solo cantamos. Todo lo demás fue cosa de Nino –Adrien se rascaba el cuello, algo avergonzado por escuchar su voz por primera vez desde el montaje.

–¡Ha sido difícil no decirlo! –exclamó el chico, gesticulando energéticamente– casi se me escapa al llegar y como unas doce veces desde que llegamos, ¡no exagero!. Casi hasta se le escapa a Adrien.

–¿Te has dado cuenta? –preguntó el rubio riendo por lo bajo.

–Tengo más regalos, pero esos mejor los dejamos para luego – le guiñó un ojo con aire confidente, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

–La canción… –cambió de tema ella.

–Me dijiste que estabas buscando un hilo musical para el Ladyblog, ¿verdad?. Si no has encontrado uno mejor puedes… usar este. Si quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo, piénsatelo.

De su bandolera sacó una hoja de un rojo claro adornada de lunares negros, en la que estaba escrita toda la letra de principio a fin. Muy amablemente Alya dejó el papel a un lado y se abalanzó sobre su novio para besarle, a pesar de que no eran de ese tipo de parejas que muestran mucho su afecto en público.

–¿Al cine, decías de ir? –bromeó, acomodándose de nuevo y ojeando la canción.

–En el plan original estábamos los dos solos. Ni me planteaba en serio tener carabinas hoy, a parte del picnic, claro. Nada personal, chicos.

Ambos aludidos rieron, más que conscientes de eso. Por otra parte, él se acercó de nuevo a la chica y señaló una parte específica de la canción " _Mon coeur aime Adrien_ ".

–Me costó lo que no te puedes imaginar que dijera eso, pero el compositor es el que manda –besó su sien tras susurrarle, divertido.

–Pensaba que me había imaginado esa parte… ¿crees que les importará que desaparezcamos antes de lo previsto? Aún tienes regalos que darme, y más te vale que sean buenos si pretendes que te perdone.

–Bueno –sin previo aviso, Nino se levantó de su sitio y le tendió la mano a su novia– nosotros nos vamos, seguid con el picnic y ¡recoged bien todo antes de volver a casa!. O a dónde penseis ir después de comer –bromeó, echando a andar sin esperarla. Así no le daba tiempo a despedirse, lo que solía conllevar otros treinta minutos que no quería seguir perdiendo.


End file.
